dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Damian Ass
Damian222.jpg Damian 13.jpg Apperance Damian Yun follows the bloodline of attractive males. As a seventeen year old teenager, Damian has blue eyes and black hair. Like his father he has partly tanned skin that give him a lightish brown color. Damian has been training his whole life with his speed abilities and physical attributes that his body is sculpted like a greek statue. His six pack is his favorite part of his body, something that he works on a lot. Damian 31.jpg Damian 28.jpg Damian 29.jpg Damian 21.jpg Damian 27.jpg Damian 08.jpg Gallery Dgallery001.jpg DGallery002.jpg DGallery003.jpg DGallery03.jpg DGallery004.jpg DGallery05.jpg Dgallery07.jpg Damian 008.jpg Damian 006.jpg Damian 01.jpg Damian 02.jpg Damian 03.jpg Damian 04.jpg Damian 05.jpg Damian 06.jpg Damian 07.jpg Damian 09.jpg Damian 10.jpg Damian 11.jpg Damian 12.jpg Damian 14.jpg Damian 15.jpg Damian 16.jpg Damian 17.jpg Damian 18.jpg Damian 19.jpg Damian 20.jpg Damian 22.jpg Damian 23.jpg Damian 24.jpg Damian 25.jpg Damian 26.jpg Damian 30.jpg Damian1111.jpg Behavior/Personality #Self-centered #Egotistical #Cocky #Douchebag 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Heroes Inc. Operative Rank: Field Agent As a young teenager, Damian decided to take on the mantle as Seattle's savior. Using his abilities of super speed, he became The Runner. For years Seattle has accepted and grown to love The Runner as their hero. He has been able to clean up the streets of normal crime warfare, only now hunting down Metahuman groups and factions. The Runner has even come to be accepted by the SPD and the entire law system in the city because of how popular he is. After joining Heroes Inc. under Dez Wilson's leadership, Damian Yun has taken a strong role as a main force for the Pre-Registration side of the main conflict. After unmasking and revealing that he had been The Runner the entire past two years, he has since taken on a new title as a Field Operative and donned a new uniform for the job. Since working for Heroes Inc. he has also donned a new name for his evolved vigilante role. Heroes Inc. and the public have now come to know Damian Yun as The Blue Racer. Powers and Abilities Speed.jpg Speed2.jpg Speed3.jpg Speed4.jpg speed7.gif *Sharing the Force: "Lending" velocity to objects or people already in motion. Since his interaction with the Mystic Speed, he may also lend his speed and angular momentum to another object or person. This may allow others to run alongside with the Runner. *Steal Speed: He is able to "steal" speed and/or momentum from anyone or anything, including beings such as living beings or Inertia effectively turning them into living statues. Also can steal speed from bullets and other fast moving objects thrown at him or at others. *Speed Aura: The Runner's body is surrounded by what he calls his "speed aura". This aura protects him and anyone who is running with him or carried by him, from the effects of using his speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. It also protects him from injury from high speed impacts such as punches he delivers and receives from his opponents. With this aura, he is able to absorb kinetic energy. *Superhuman Stamina: The Runner possesses vast superhuman endurance that is nearly inexhaustible. He was able to run non-stop for over 10 days straight without tiring, through time and space across existence (Everywhere from the fourth dimension to the Big Bang was their track field.) at speeds so far beyond light and so unimaginable, he was constantly breaking through all the barriers and even brushed the true Speed Force itself directly. * Superhuman Speed: It appears that the Runner may run at any speed that he thinks is possible. Damian is by far one of the fastest beings on the planet, and is arguably one of the fastest beings to ever exist. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to both the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 2 miles per second, allowing him to cross the United States in about 23 minutes, or circle the world in about 3 hours, but the Mystic Speed has shown that if needed, Damian can use it to prevent such effects from occurring, hence why he is able to run at speeds much faster than light on the planet Earth without it having devastating effects on the planet. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. Damian has shown that he can achieve practically any speed he wishes and that there are no limits to his speed. He has been able to casually move beyond the speed of thought, easily move so fast that even an attack moving at the speed of light seems to be standing still and at the same time scans the face of over five hundred thousand people for a specific expression in less than a picosecond. *Super Sonic Punch: Traveling near the speed of light acquired the relativistic mass of such speed to impart blows which could hit with a force greater than that of "a white dwarf star", Runner's own durability regulated by the Mystic Speed in such cases. Relativistic effects take over as a body approaches light-speed (His control over his powers and the Speed Force is so great, that he can choose to ignore these relativistic effects if he wishes to). *High-Frequency Arms: Damian is able to vibrate his body (or specifically his arms) to create a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything that is struck, thereby increasing its lethality. *Regeneration: Accelerating his healing factor while using the Mystic Speed to sustain him, he could heal from any injury instantly, without prematurely aging. (This cannot be done during battle against another RPC) *Phasing: The Runner has always possessed the ability to control his speed and angular momentum at the molecular level, and control his molecular interactions to allow his body to pass through any substance. If he chooses Damian can excite the molecules of whatever substance he vibrates through to critical mass causing it to explode. While in an intangible state, the Runner is immune to any airborne viruses and can breathe regularly. He can also vibrate so fast that light does not reflect off him, rendering him invisible. *Flight: By spinning like a helicopter, he can even perform a limited kind of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, the Runner has been able to fly just as other metas do because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. Though he rarely makes use of this ability as he enjoys running. The Mystic Speed also allows him to run in friction-less environments, as he was able to run in space itself, as casually as he was running on the ground without any outside assistance. * Increased Perceptions: The Runner possesses the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still and can be caught and moved back to their normal position. He can disarm or jam any number of opponents weapons before they are even aware of his movement and can hurl small projectiles at hypersonic velocities. His ability to alter his own perception of time is so great, that if he wishes, the tick between a second can pass for millions of years. He can even push this ability to the point, that to him, it's as if the Universe is standing still. It does not truly stand still, it is his own perception of time that seems to stand still, and his body automatically adjusts to his perception, hence, the slower he views the world, the faster his body moves through time/space to adjust to his perception. He can do this so quickly as to have it happen invisibly to the normal human eye. He can effortlessly strike a single opponent or multiple opponents million of times in a second. *Supercharged Brain Activity: The Runner's mental abilities are also increased in speed, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allowed him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of minutes, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Damian can also read at super-speed, but rarely takes advantage of this ability to learn at increased speeds. *Vortex Creations: By running in a circle at a certain speed, Damian is able to create a vortex with a variety of effects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. Also, able to send anyone or anything into another part of the world when running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. The Runner also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. When putting out forest fires, what Damian does when he runs around the perimeter is create a pocket tornado. The updraft lowers the temperature inside the funnel and raises the fire off the ground which takes away its fuel source. Speed2.gif Speed11.gif Speed66.gif Speed9.gif Speed12.gif Speed8.gif Speed77.gif 'The Blue Racer (Formerly The Runner) ' Blue Racer 01.jpg Blue Racer 27.jpg Blue Racer 32.jpg Blue Racer 14.jpg The Runner suit is the vigilante armor that Damian wears when he goes out on patrol for Seattle, Washington. This armor has a variety of perks for Damian to use, though it is mostly for looks than it is for practical application as a vigilante. It's made of a reinforced tri-polymer, making it resistant to several thousand degrees of intense heat, whether it be around Damian or it be the friction generated from his body while running; as well as resistant from grazing bullets, knives, abrasions, or scars. The suit's form-fitting design and articulation allows Damian to maintain control of every step and movement that he takes. This is what allows him to dodge attacks and run as he would without it. Donnie had installed two miniature earpieces attached to the ears of the suit. This grants Damian full communication with the team at Yun Corp HQ while in the field. The link can be routed to other people's phone and display it as if it was from his cell phone. The suit's chest piece has a miniature camera with live streaming and 1080p built into it. By pressing on it, Damian's team can see through and gain a better idea of his surroundings or situation. Since becoming The Blue Racer the armor set uses similar tri-polymer design to increase his amount of resistence to friction and extreme heats. One of the major add ons for this new armor is the addition of two escrima sticks. This had been in part of his father Donnie's input on the fact that he felt Damian could use another fighting style instead of just fists and kicks. The armor has multiple holding placements on the armor set on either his thighs or on his back. The sticks themselves hold electrical tazing tips that can zap an opponent with 4,000 volts of electricty. The addition of the taser is just as a tactic to stun an opponent momentarily and not to be lethal. Though with his speed Damian can zap someone enough times to make it lethal. Blue Racer 02.jpg Blue Racer 03.jpg Blue Racer 04.jpg Blue Racer 05.jpg Blue Racer 06.jpg Blue Racer 07.jpg Blue Racer 08.jpg Blue Racer 09.jpg Blue Racer 10.jpg Blue Racer 11.jpg Blue Racer 12.jpg Blue Racer 13.jpg Blue Racer 15.jpg Blue Racer 16.jpg Blue Racer 17.jpg Blue Racer 18.jpg Blue Racer 19.jpg Blue Racer 20.jpg Blue Racer 21.jpg Blue Racer 22.jpg Blue Racer 23.jpg Blue Racer 24.jpg Blue Racer 25.jpg Blue Racer 26.jpg Blue Racer 28.jpg Blue Racer 29.jpg Blue Racer 30.jpg Blue Racer 31.jpg Blue Racer 33.jpg Blue Racer 34.jpg Blue Racer 35.jpg Blue Racer 36.jpg Blue Racer 37.jpg Blue Racer 38.jpg Blue Racer.jpg Damian 32.jpg Allies/Enemies Allies: Olivia Brooks E461ff8ee4843ad8a6701f35895e1d45.jpg Olivia is the first love and first heartbreak of the young teenage hero. During her school vacation, Olivia and Damian became rather close with their relationship. She had been able to break down the prideful spoiled brat of a boy and work on becoming a better person. Together Damian and Olivia went through struggles with their vigilante identities and building a strong relationship between each other. But alas, everything must come to an end. They knew from the start that their romance had a time limit with her returning home to Kasaihana City and back to her normal life. Long distance wasn't something the two thought would work out for the two of them, so their romance came to an end. Little did Damian know, their last night together in Seattle would not be the last of their romance together. The Area In Between Enemies Jack O'Connor jack.png "The Shocker" Darrel Row Shocker.jpg 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:The Yun Family Category:Sci-Fi Category:The Runner Category:RPC Category:The Pallas' RPC